


When cameras stop rolling

by lana_del_rey_superiority



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Hair-pulling, Hurt Sebastian Stan, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top Chris Evans, chris evans can be a dick sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_del_rey_superiority/pseuds/lana_del_rey_superiority
Summary: On set the two get closer than expected which leaves at least one of them feeling fuzzy. Although attraction comes from both sides of the party, Chris cannot help but leave Sebastian questioning their relationship.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. You felt this too, right?

Every day when he arrives on set, besides the film crew moving props around and annoyed directors, the first thing Chris notices is Sebastian leaning in his chair and reading, usually munching on a pen. He always greets him first, ditching the script, trading his focused expression for a more lively and excited look. But the pen always stays.

 _“Hope you’re in for a workout. We have a fight scene today,”_ grins Sebastian. He’s already wearing the costume, which makes the difference between his bubbly personality and Bucky’s temper so much more obvious. His hair is tied in a bun, most likely by Scarlett, but the front parts still managed to escape and frame his face.

 _“And what are you so excited about? I’m gonna kick your ass.”_ Sebastian holds the thin stack of papers beneath his upper lip, which turns white with pressure. No matter how busy the day is, Chris always takes the time to observe his lips. Their color, their state, how chapped they are from all the biting, but especially when something goes between them.

 _“Actually..”_ glassy eyes look up from between dark strands of hair.

 _“Let me see?”_ Chris grasps the script and begins to flip through. The other man gets up to stand behind him and points out a paragraph.

_“You do not ‘kick my ass’, I just fall from a collapsing skyscraper. AND survive. I’m awesome”_

_“You could not let me have this one, Evans.”_ Chris turns his head to look into his eyes. He is so close for just a second. But it’s enough time for Sebastian’s stomach do a flip.

 _“No"_. He smiles and leaves to change. The other remains exactly in the position which got his insides to flutter only a moment ago. He isn't sure when this started, but he always tried to keep his feelings to himself. Chris is the first person he got in with when he joined the cast. Things were more simple when everyone was new, but with Winter Soldier and more people joining the group, he felt under even more pressure to act normally. Although, moments like these make him question if he should risk everything and lean in to where the magnet is pulling.

Bucky punches Steve again and again. The Captain drops his shield in defeat.

_“I’m not gonna fight you… You’re my friend.”_

The director flicks his wrist and Chris lets himself fall to his death, onto the green mattress.

_“ **CUT**. As usual, very good, awesome really but I feel like this needs a different approach. Literally, approach. Bucky should tackle Cap to the ground, straddle him and look him in the eyes while punching. Don’t try to make it seem like he’s going for the win. Remember at this point he is battling on two grounds, with Cap but also with his inner self. Alright, last looks and we’re going with ECU.”_

The two are taking back their places as props are being moved around to make space on the floor.

_“Chris, you think the director meant straddling like literally or should I just.. I don’t know-”_

_“Don’t fret, just go with it”_

_“ **ACTION** ”_

Bucky runs towards the unarmed Captain, pushes him on the ground and falls on top. Sebastian would give out anything for air conditioning right now because he is sweating excessively. The close proximity with Chris stirs something in him. He always got drunk off their conversations, his glances, brief but dizzying touches so his nervousness comes naturally. This is something which he hasn’t mentally prepared for. He puts his palms on the ground on either side of Chris and hovers over him, then stops. His coworker looks at him expectantly. But nothing happens.

_“ **CUT**. I can tell there’s inner conflict but the audience may not be as perceptive. Make me root for Cap but also heartsick for Bucky. One more time gentlemen”_

_“Seb, do you need us to go over this a few times before the scene?”_ In that exact moment, Sebastian is not as worried about someone from the set picking up what the subject of his inner conflict truly was about as he is about Chris. Not like this, not with the pressure of being on camera. Not ever, actually. He convinced himself that his coworker would never look at him the same way, much less stay in touch after. And for him, it was better to live in a fantasy where the possibility of Chris returning his affection would still remain a mystery than actually face the inevitable rejection.

_“No, I’m good. I just zoned out”_

_“Okay. And, don’t be so stiff. I’m not going to eat you. I’m not Hulk”,_ he playfully bumps his shoulder into Sebastian’s and he visibly relaxes. It’s moments like these he strives to ensure the future of.

_“Ready.. **ACTION** ”_

This time, Sebastian lets himself slide down so that his friend is laying between his thighs and tries to block the memories of that one night when he had the same mental image, while gliding a hand down his abs. Which worked well, until Chris thrusted upwards in response to a punch. His crotch against his ass, Sebastian felt a jolt go from his stomach all the way down and he yelped, the sound low enough for the camera to miss but not for Chris. His expression resembling more or less of a scowl, Bucky punched Steve more out of his own frustration than the script requiring him to do so. In response, Chris put his hand on the thigh other than the one the camera was directed to, and gave it a squeeze. Sebastian stopped mid punch, part of it because he thought he accidentally hurt his friend but more because all blood left his brain and went to his lap.

_“ **CUT** , alright this is brilliant. Good job both of you. Bucky stole the show. Now everybody, we move onto the park scene with Sam Wilson. Has anybody seen Mackie”_

The actors head towards the changing room. Chris takes off his suit and puts on a pair of sweats for the jogging scene. After the removal of the metallic arm, Sebastian goes straight to where his day clothes are discarded, for he has no more appearances today. He sits on a tall chair, a folded shirt in his lap, bringing the knuckle of his index finger to his mouth, to chew on, trying to give himself something else to think about. Something other that Chris writhing beneath him, until he gets home and has time to dissect the situation on his own. The two are alone in the room, yet neither addresses the other. Until Chris speaks

_“You heard the director. Bucky stole the show. Good job buddy”_

_“Mhm? Yeah,”_ he mutters, not bothering to free his mouth; _buddy,_ he overthinks the word.

_“You seemed really into character out there”_

_“Isn’t that the point?”_ , he asks, the words finally facing no more physical barriers.

 _“Sure is. Just wanted to know what got you worked up like that.”_ His breathing stopped for a few seconds, which seemed more like minutes. Chris really wanted to bring up the subject of him being straddled by Sebastian.

 _“You, actually. Why did you do that”_ He blinks hard, trying not to look so vulnerable in front of his co-star. He is not going to sleep that night if he doesn’t get the question out of his system. He felt naked, even if the other was the one not wearing a shirt. And it finally dawned on him. Chris wasn’t wearing a shirt, while striding towards where he was seated.

 _“You didn’t like it?”_ The question sent a twinge to his stomach and caused him to shift in his seat.

_“It threw me off”_

_“That was not what I asked, Seb.. Look at me”_. He couldn’t. He couldn’t possibly meet his gaze with how intensely it was fixing him. And the other man knew, so he curled a finger under his chin and moved his head in order for the blue eyes to meet his green ones. Sebastian was practically melting into his touch, which started with just a finger and proceeded with Chris cupping his face in a single large, rough palm. He began to move his hand slightly, to see if Sebastian will follow, and he did, unable to break contact. On top of that, he unhurriedly trapped his lips between his thumb and index finger and pinched his cheeks, until Sebastian’s pretty face turned into an overstressed pout and his eyes, glassy as ever, threatened to spill. A few hairs sticked to his forehead with sweat and it make him look so messed. How could a sight be so angelic and pornographic at the same time?

 _“You’re unreal Seb, you know that?”_ He wanted Chris to stop, because he was so close to making him spill like an overflowing sink, reveal a part of himself so private that even he hadn't explored it properly. But at the same time, he wanted this to go on as long as possible, because it was one of the most sexual things Chris has done that was directed to him. All he managed to respond was a whimper. Out of pain, out of need, both and neither.

Chris immediately released his mouth, as if on cue and pushed his head back slightly. Overwhelmed with sensations and feelings, but also because his pants started to become visibly tight, Sebastian stood up instantly to face the wall and leaned on it trying to steady himself.


	2. Alcohol makes everything easier

_“Chris, we’re starting in 5,”_ a female voice announced from the other side of the door.

 _“Coming,”_ shouts Chris, his voice so loud in contrast with the silent room; but instead of complying he turns his look back to Sebastian.

 _“I think that’s your cue,”_ he suggests, determined to cling on the wall for dear life.

 _“Sure. If that’s the way you deal with your issues, by turning your back on them. Fine by me.”_ He takes a step forward, his shoulders almost making contact with Sebastian’s back, and places a hand at the base of his neck, whispering so low that even if they weren’t alone nobody still would be able to hear. _“Just so you know, I can do this all day.”_ And with that he leaves the room.

Sebastian is sure he would be able to pinpoint the outline of Chris’ hand, with veins and everything, minutes after he was left by himself. 

The accommodation provided by the production company was fit for a movie star. One of the best hotels in Cleveland; usually a pleasure to come back to when you’re done with work. But not for Sebastian and not after today. All he could think about was Chris’ words, which either meant that he had caught on his fondness and that was his way of showing him that he felt the same, or he isn’t a hundred percent positive and he’s pushing Sebastian to confess, so he could reject him properly and ignore him for the rest of their time together. Anxiety flooded his mind when he considered the latter. But every moment he didn’t see Chris was a moment he wouldn’t get an answer.

Sebastian entered his suite and shut the door like he was being chased by a bunch of 13 year old Marvel fans. He immediately turned on the TV so he wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts, then went straight to the bar.

A few hours later Chris is done with work and dropping off Scarlett to a press conference, anticipating his friend’s attempts at making sense of their earlier encounter.

_“Thank you for driving. I’m not getting in Mackie’s car again after he blasted my ears with Nirvana the other day”_

_“Nirvana haters take the bus,”_ he asserts grinning from ear to ear but not taking his eyes off the road.

 _“You’re lucky we’re at 50 mph and I can’t do anything to you,”_ jokes Scarlett, but Chris seems to have fallen into thought. _“Liked Seb’s new hairstyle?”_ The mention of that name brought him back to reality in an instant, but he is determined to look unbothered.

_“I guess. I mean, I didn’t notice”_

_“Really? You two were very close”_

_“Of course we’re good friends, we had met before I even knew you. I just don’t pay attention to things like that”_

_“No, you idiot I meant you were literally in each other’s faces. And I’m not referring to that fight scene. Every second both of you are off set it’s either Seb leaning his chin on your shoulder or you’re whispering something in his ear.”_ Chris’ cheeks reddened noticeably and he’s sure Scarlett didn’t miss it. If she’s not giving him shit for that, it’s purely out of the kindness of her heart.

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about”_

_“Well, if you don’t, the cast surely does.”_ It’s not like he struggled to not make it obvious, but somehow someone else acknowledging it makes it seem discouragingly real.

 _“You actually think that?”_ Instead of repeating the obvious answer, she focused on the more important matter

_“It’s fair for neither of you guys for you to be fiddling with his emotions like that”_

_“Who says I’m fiddling with his emotions?”_

_“Well, aren’t you?”_

_“I have the right to be confused too, have you thought about that”_

_“Chris…”_ Scarlett pouted, dissatisfied with the conversation heading south.

_“Fine, perhaps I cross the line at times. But I didn’t lie, I’m seriously at a loss. If I could press a button and figure it out overnight, I would”_

_“I’m not judging you for that,”_ she says while caressing his shoulder lightly. _“But putting this kind of pressure on him out of spite won’t make your life easier”_

 _“I know. I’ll take care of it sooner or later.”_ Could be very soon.

Arriving at the hotel, Chris had a change of heart about unlocking his own door and instead knocked on Sebastian’s. A few moments waiting for his friend to open and he could ultimately make out the sound of a running shower. He decided to leave it to another day, and began to walk away when the door finally cracked. In front of him stood Sebastian, dressed in sweats and an old white shirt, still kind of wearing the bun from earlier. But it’s messier now. More chaotic. More Bucky than Seb.

 _“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can see you’re busy.”_ He recognised the smell of whiskey immediately.

 _“You’re not. I was just watching something.”_ He raised an inviting hand and stepped aside. Chris entered, questioning if this really is a good time to attempt a serious conversation.

_“What’s with the running water?”_

_“Wanted to take a shower. Forgot.”_ Chris couldn’t exactly place his expression, but he was certainly drunk. On the way to the couch Sebastian tripped on a suitcase which was discarded on the floor, and would most likely have fallen flat on his face if Chris hadn’t caught him.

_“You must be unbelievably fucked up if during the day you’re able to do stunts in a metal suit and now you can’t even walk straight”_

_“I’m not drunk I’m hangover”_

_“Sure, big guy, whatever.”_ Chris half helped him walk half carried him to the bedroom. Good thing all suites look the same, or he would have had to ask for directions, which given by someone in Sebastian’s state, would have probably sent him in the neighbour’s apartment. He helped him lay down and untangled his arms from around his own neck, without much enthusiasm, something urging him to let Seb have this moment, if that’s what he wished. But he remembered the conversation in the car and settled that he has to return to his own room.

_“Your hair looks great”_

_“Thanks. Scarlet’s handiwork”_

_“I know.”_ He noticed his lips for the first time that evening, which took him long enough considering it’s part of his daily routine to watch Seb press his teeth into them. He couldn’t resist raising his thumb and trailing it alongside the outline of his lower lip. Meanwhile, Sebastian stopped breathing completely, as if scared not to do something that would drive him off. His only move was to lower his jaw as a result of the finger weighing it down; therefore his mouth opened slightly. But that didn’t last long.

It seems like Chris isn’t the only one pushing boundaries tonight, because Sebastian grabs his wrist and uses it to aid himself up and lean in, dangerously close. The sudden movement made him dizzy, so Chris had time to bring his index finger between the two pairs of lips before they brushed.

_“No no no no, you need to sleep right now”_

_“I’m sorry I thought..”_ He turned his look away and it’s either distress mixed with embarrassment or a headache inflicted by the alcohol that makes his eyelids press shut hard.

 _“Oh for god’s sake.”_ In a matter of seconds, Chris cups his face with one hand and puts the other behind his neck to pull him into a forceful kiss, hoping he would pull back. But he didn’t. Instead, his arms went back around his neck like when Chris was carrying him around the apartment. Sooner or later the kiss needed to come to an end, and if it wasn’t for the hand cupping his jaw, Sebastian’s mouth would have followed the other in search for more. The whimper he let out resembled the sound someone would make as a result of applying pressure to a bruise.

_“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you”_

He looked up through his eyelashes and sighed faintly, lips swollen with pressure from the earlier contact. That was all Chris needed.

He pushed Sebastian back against the pillows and crashed their lips together once again. Still forceful at first, but it turned out to be the softest makeout session he ever had. Though he caught his lower lip between his teeth, just for the fun of it. But then their tongues slipped in each other’s mouth and clouded Chris’ mind so he wasn’t sure which one of them drank the alcohol and which one dealt with the aftermath. Their tongues melted against each other with such ease, like there was nothing else to look forward to in the world. Chris felt the other man’s chest raise up and down rapidly, signifying the need for air. So he moved his head lower and kissed his jaw instead. And his neck, and his collarbone, as much as the deep v neck shirt allowed him to. Then pushed his elbows on the bed and lifted himself up.

_“If it were up to you, this would never end”_

_“Because I can’t be sure it isn’t the last time this happens.”_ And he really couldn’t be, but it would be out of character for Chris to reassure him.

 _“Grow up. See you tomorrow.”_ He turns to leave, sidestepping the bags and piles clothes on the floor, leaving Sebastian laying on the bed with no goodnight. But Chris doesn’t forget to turn off the shower on the way out.


	3. Hello baby

When morning came, Sebastian woke up with one hell of a headache and exquisite flashbacks of Chris’s lips all over his neck, which he could still feel if he concentrated hard enough. He trailed his hand on the bed sheets. Chris had been in his apartment before, to watch TV and have drinks; but he never entered this room, never sat on the bed. And that felt even more intimate than the kiss itself.

He couldn’t wait to get to work, now that he knew he didn’t have to hide his cravings anymore. Well, at least from Chris. The thought made him genuinely smile. He removed his hand from the bed and placed it on his navel instead, one finger beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. Then three, then next thing he knew he took himself in one hand and started stroking. He thought of Chris, fantasized about all the stolen kisses on set and secret makeout sessions in the closet they could have. He started applying more pressure and his back arched in tension. But before he could get fully hard he withdrew his hand and made an effort breathe steadily in an attempt to calm down. He didn’t need this anymore; to live in his fantasies. They could be brought to life, eventually. He just needed to give Chris some time to think. And judging by last night, odds were in his favour.

He got up to get ready and looked in dissatisfaction at the state of his apartment; it needed to be uncluttered and tidy at all times from now on. Maybe Chris wanted to make a habit out of them late night visits.

_“I think this is the first time in 2 movies when you arrive later than me,”_ noted Chris when he saw Sebastian walk in the changing room.

 _“I had a long night,”_ he replied, failing to contain a grin.

_“Oh my god your eyes are red as fuck. The Russos are going to crucify you"_

_“At least I got something good out of my hair being in my face all the time.”_ Chris looks around to make sure there’s no one eavesdropping. There’s not, but he gets closer regardless.

_“I came in to chat last night”_

_“I know, I was there”_ replies Sebastian, no longer suppressing his smile.

_“But your judgement was a little clouded”_

_“My judgement was completely fine”_

_“Really?”_ It was Chris’ turn to smirk. _“So you don’t regret kissing me?”_

 _“Are you crazy? No,”_ he replied without second thoughts and leaned in right away to uphold his words. _“But I do regret that I wasn’t sober for it.”_ The other man arched an eyebrow.

 _“Then I guess we’d better try again. Just to make sure your judgement really was 'completely fine'.”_ Sebastian didn’t have time to finish his gasp than he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Much different from their first one. This time its purpose was not to drive off, but to consume and elicit sounds. Which worked, because after a few minutes of pecking and fighting with tongues, they couldn’t tell who was swallowing whose moans.

_“Did you change your mind?”_

_“Fuck, Chris”_

_“Maybe later”_

_“Oh no you don't get to play that card yet“_ Sebastian pressed their lips together one more time, looped his hands around his torso and pulled him tight so that their bodies were now grinding against each other. Chris brought a hand up to run his fingers through the dark brown locks and pulled, so that he could gain access to the neck. He ran his teeth along the hard lines and bit down, but not hard enough to leave marks on Sebastian’s skin, deciding against leaving him too flustered when he noticed his thighs were already giving up. Sebastian was unbearably responsive. The hair-pulling raised little bumps on the back of his neck and he suddenly imagined this exact same move under much more intimate circumstances. The tingles drove him mad, and they were only grinding, fully clothed. How would he ever survive something more, he didn't know. But wished with all his heart to find out. Due to heightened senses from having another’s body so close, he felt those bites ten times more pronounced. But not before long Chris chose to stop and took a step back. Sebastian searched his face for any clue of distress or regret, or both, but all he stumbled upon was a smile. Then he realised the problem was elsewhere. His body was so busy concentrating to contain his squirms and not seem desperate that he didn’t sense Chris’ own excitement grow more and more obvious with each thrust of his hips.

 _“Sorry for that,”_ he not so honestly apologised.

 _“A dozen cameras will be on me in less than 5 minutes.”_ Sebastian thought of a very simple and efficient way to fix this problem, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. The last thing he wanted was to scare him off when they’ve made so much progress so fast.

_“Do you want me to tell them you ripped your costume or-“_

_“No. Say something that will turn me off.”_ Sebastian thought for a few seconds, then the biggest smirk arose on his face.

_“When we’re done with this movie, I’ll get a haircut”_

_“I’ll kill you”_

_“And I’ll grow a beard”_

_“You don’t think I could do it? I can easily think of some ways to kill you”_

_“Like what?”_ Chris first looked into his eyes, then slowly lowered his head to glance at his crotch, covered by the same sweatpants from yesterday.

 _“Ok ok, I take back what said. You can play any card you want,”_ He started to feel his thighs weaken once more, disappointed in his own body for failing to conceal his longing. But the other man turned on his feet and walked away. However before touching the door handle he added

_“Like this.”_

It’s almost time to wrap the shooting and most of the cast has already changed in day clothes. Chris is nowhere to be seen; but after their last conversation, Sebastian was sure this was his way of showing how much power he has over him and it’s nothing he should worry about. He went for goodbyes, hoping that he would be around long enough for him to return and share a ride to the hotel. Much less complicated than waiting all evening to see if he would knock on his door, or even worse, be the one to ask Chris to hang out.

 _“Guys wait up.”_ Sebastian recognized the voice immediately and was pleased with himself for stalling. Until, he turned aroundonly to notice he wasn’t alone.

_“There’s someone who would love to meet you”_

_“Hello! I’m Hailey. Wow this doesn’t seem real. Captain America is one thing but seeing Black Widow in real life.. just wow”_

A tall, obnoxious, 20 something blonde was going around shaking everyone’s hand.

 _“Chris you can’t bring your fangirls here,”_ blurts out Scarlett as a reaction to Hailey hugging her tight.

 _“I think she’s more your fangirl that mine now,”_ laughs Chris, but no one else shows any sign of amusement; least of all Sebastian.

 _“You can write this down in a calendar, but I actually agree with Scarlett for once,”_ adds Anthony.

_“Calm down, it’s just one time. And the set is clean so there's nothing important she could see. Right, baby?”_

Sebastian felt like the air being punched out of his lungs. He HAD to have heard that wrong. For the sake of his blood pressure.

 _“So how'd you meet?”_ he decided to ask. Chris looks at him like they didn’t makeout in the closet for half an hour just this morning.

 _“Remember when I spilled coffee on myself before James Corden a couple days ago? Hailey works backstage and got me a replacement. You know how hard it is to find a shirt that fits these arms,”_ he explains while flexing.

 _“Backstage huh? You must meet a lot of celebrities. What made you throw yourself at Chris,”_ laughs Anthony and the others with him, even Scarlett letting out a smile. Sebastian forced himself to chuckle so he wouldn’t attract any looks.

But really he felt like digging a hole and staying there for the rest of his life. A few minutes passed, more like hours for Sebastian, and Hayley was dragged to the closet, someone eager to show her the original versions of the Avengers' suits, finally leaving him alone with Chris. He didn’t want to talk at first but figured it was better to see what this ‘relationship’ was about before the hussy came back.

_“Is this your idea of power display, that you were talking about? Because you won. You’re free to stop at anytime”_

_“You must be really self-centered if you think I brought a girl here just to make you jealous”_

_“I’m not jealous.”_ Tears started building up in his eyes, clouding his vision; his ability to keep it all in any longer. _“I just.. don't know what to think anymore. It's evident you have no wish for us to be close like that, but I hoped you would still respect our friendship enough as to not make me feel so stupid and wrong for being in love with you.”_ There, it was out in the open. The most emotionally draining confession in his life. Now he could let the tears fall down on his face. He had nothing else to hide, no secret intentions to shield Chris from so he would not panic at the thought of a possible relationship with him.

“You're what? In love?.. With me?”

“Don’t make me say it again.. Please”

“Seb, I didn-“

“Wow Chris if only they had went with the original costumes, I would have my walls covered in Marvel posters”

“See you on Monday, then.” Sebastian hurried to the exit before anyone could notice his puffy eyes and shiny cheeks.


	4. Blow me away

_“So what do you think of her?”_

_“I don’t think of her”_

_“She’s so.. naive. Like the bad kind”_

_“Is there a good kind of naive?”_

_“Yeah, you”_

_“What the fuck Mackie”_

_“Wait let me rephrase. You’re childish. She’s immature”_

_“... I’m not taking that as a compliment”_

_“Embrace it mate. It’s part of your charm”_

_“I have a charm?”_

_“See that’s what I’m talking ‘bout. Why do you think Chris follows your every move like it’s the most interesting tv show ever. I feel as relevant as the best friend in a rom com whenever I’m hanging out with you.”_ Sebastian moves the phone away for a second to swallow the lump in his throat without being heard. _“Hello? You still there?”_

_“Yeah. I guess you don’t have to worry about that anymore”_

_“Hmm..”_ He could tell Anthony’s mouth curled into a grin by the pitch of his voice. _“You liked it, didn’t you? You do have a thing for him, you little-“_

_“No. Stop that. This is what you called for at 1 am?”_

_“Gossip now is better than gossip later. Anyways if you want to get his attention just suck on a pen”_

_“I’m hanging up”_

_“Hold it. Seriously now, don’t waste your weekend stressing about this. He didn’t have enough time to get to know her, and when he does the honeymoon phase will end. Trust me I know this stuff”_

_“Alright. Thanks Mackie”_

_“Good night, b a b y”_

The call ended before he could tell Anthony to go fuck himself. It wasn’t the pet name that bothered him. It was the fact that the person he wanted to hear it from said it to someone else, right in front of him. Hours after basically hinting that he wasn’t repelled by the idea of them hooking up. His hopes were up in the sky, brought back to earth and buried 6 feet under, all in one day. Which led him to make that pointless and pathetic confession.

Still, he took Anthony’s advice. He wasn’t going to waste two days mourning a relationship that was already over before it started. Maybe if he postponed hurting it wouldn’t happen at all. On account of that, he buried himself in all kinds of stressful activities; denied the cleaning services provided by the hotel and tidied the rooms himself one by one, paperwork, rehearsing scenes, working out so by the time the evening came on Sunday he was the most tense he’d ever been on a day off. Still pondering over a script, it took a few loud knocks for Sebastian to notice someone was at the door. Probably Mackie, judging by the fact that he ignored 5 calls from him today. He was so wrong

_“Took you long enough”_

_“I thought it was Mackie. Or anyone other than you, to be fair”_

_“Why? Aren’t we watching the game tonight?”_

_“I’m kind of busy”_

_“Come on, you’re 30 not 50. Don’t turn boring just yet.”_ Chris pouted, inviting himself in. If it weren’t for the mental and physical fatigue, Sebastian would be so flustered considering all he was wearing was a pair of jeans. He sighed and went to sit in the same place he had been for the last couple of hours.

 _“God, are you doing paperwork? I left you alone for 2 days,”_ said Chris, recognising the stacks, similar ones sitting on his own desk back in his apartment, demanding attention.

 _“The best time I had all week.”_ Sebastian knew this kind of remark would stir something in Chris, and that wasn’t his intention but he couldn’t help himself. He was about to lose all progress made this weekend if he let himself think about the man in the room as something other than an intruder whom he ought to kick out, as soon as possible without being rude.

 _“Very funny, but we both know that’s not true.”_ As always, he got back at Sebastian 10 times stronger. But he didn’t seem to be interested in preparing a witty reply, which was curious to say the least. Although Chris usually chose the worst times to behave like a jerk, he couldn’t help but be concerned by his friend’s state. He seemed tired. And very, very tense. _“Get dressed. Let’s go for a drink”_

_“What are you here for, Chris?”_

_“Hopefully spend time with my friend, if he’s still into that.”_ He chewed on his tongue, beginning to realise their last conversation must have taken a toll on him. Sebastian responded with a huff and a scratch behind his neck, and Chris felt the need to continue before he could say no. _“You look like you could use some fresh air. A lot, actually”_

_“Now is not a good time”_

_“Why? I’m not letting you get back to work anyways”_

_“Just no.”_ It was getting harder and harder to turn him down, especially when he felt Chris sneak glances at his naked upper body. He bit the inside of his lip to help himself think straight.

 _“You’re so stubborn.”_ He positioned himself behind the vintage Morris chair Sebastian was half laying on, hands on the seat back. _“I’m trying to help you.”_ Chris lowered himself so that his lips almost brushed against the shell of Seb’s ear. _“I know you would like that.”_ A simple phrase, which could be interpreted as sweet and caring by anyone who isn’t familiar with their history, made him tingle in all the right places, sending cold shivers along his spine although the breath that hit his neck was warm. No, this had to stop. He shouldn’t let himself enjoy this. Chris wasn’t his anymore; not that he ever was. He made a choice, asked that girl out. It wouldn’t be fair to her. Sebastian turned his head away, closed his eyes so he wouldn’t get second-hand embarrassment from the memory he was about to conjure, and spoke

 _“I shouldn’t have said that thing the other day.”_ Chris smiled. He knew exactly what he referred to.

_“What was that about?”_

_“You know what I mean”_

_“Except I don’t.”_ Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. _“My memory lets me down sometimes”_

 _“Good. I’m glad. Because I won’t say it again, then we can forget about it.”_ Chris didn’t push the issue. Instead he went around the chair, never breaking contact and trailing his hand on the soft red velvet. Sebastian was watching; not seeing, watching. In a single move, so fluid it looked like he had practiced it a dozen times before, he dropped to his knees and put his elbow between Sebastian’s spread legs. Chin in his palm, Chris stared right through him, as if he wasn’t really there. Sebastian was speechless and wanted to clench his thighs so bad. He felt like he was grinding too hard, and at the same time not hard enough against something.

_“Should I ask again or are you not distracted enough?”_

_“Why are you doing this”_

_“I’ll take that as a no.”_ He shifted himself closer so that the elbow was fully pressed against Sebastian’s hard on and used the other hand to caress his thigh through the denim while looking absently at the walls. He pressed his back against the chair to prevent himself from arching so hard it hurt his ribs. The jeans suddenly felt 3 sizes too small and when he started breathing erratically, the waistband kept its shape as his abdomen shrunk forcefully. He wasn’t alone in this; only Chris was better at ignoring his needs. Though, at the sight of that he decided the least he could do is to not leave Seb frustrated for the fifth time this week. So he changed his approach a bit. He undid the button and the zip, and was pleased to find out that Sebastian was not wearing anything underneath. He began stroking and adjusted his position, both of his elbows now pining him to the chair to stop him from writhing a bit. Then he took him out, not stopping his fondling for even a second. He glanced up to catch a moan leave his lips and when looked back down he noticed a drop of precum shining at the tip, and used it to make the friction more bearable.

With new found enthusiasm and lubrication, he intensified his strokes and added a flicking move every time he reached the tip to get more drops of pleasure and put them to good use. Sebastian’s body had been on fire ever since the first skin to skin contact, and with every stroke more gasoline was being poured on it. He still wasn’t sure this whole situation isn’t just his mind playing tricks on his overworked body. He felt himself starting to go loose and attempted a weak thrust. Each one of his facial features expressed a different emotion: pain, disbelief and most importantly overwhelming raw pleasure.

 _“I’m gonna.. Oh god..”_ Chris gave him one last squeeze and quickly withdrew one hand, only touching his thigh now. Sebastian looked ready to cry, his breathing even more unsteady than before. He knew it was gonna end this way and he still threw himself in Chris’ arms first chance he got. In that moment he realised he always will, no matter how badly he gets hurt or let down and that broke him.

 _“If you’re not gonna put that mouth to use and repeat what you said that night for me, I’m gonna make you scream it."_ He put his hands behind Sebastian’s knees and dragged his body downwards so that his mouth was aligned with his crotch. He held his tongue between his teeth and gave him an uncharacteristically serious look. _“You’re gonna scream it at the top of your lungs or I’m gonna fuck you up so bad, you’ll wish you never looked at me with those puppy eyes of yours in the first place.”_ He licked the most prominent vein, from the base to the tip of his cock then kissed right at the seam. _“I’m fine with either.”_ Sebastian’s stomach was so full of electrified tingles he convinced himself something so out of this world didn’t belong to his body. Soon he felt the other’s mouth sink and he couldn’t take it anymore, but he had nowhere to go.

Tongue was swirling, lips were massaging, mouth was sucking. Denial of the previous release made it so much harder to keep it all together and not come undone after a few seconds of oral action. He received blow jobs before. He did not lack sexual experience. This was about Chris. He’s never had his eyes on someone that long. Usually all he had to do was look up through his eyelashes, smile, trail his lip and it was over. All his flirting skills consisted of making the other person think they initiated it. Probably that’s why he didn’t know how to behave with someone who didn’t throw themselves at his feet. He lost the train of thoughts when Chris pulled away once again.

 _“No.. Please Chris”_ he sounded so needy, so desperate, but that was the least of his concerns right now. He raised a hand and almost felt like finishing the job on his own, but Chris would mostly likely kill him. Instead he brought it to his throat and pressed two fingers to see if he still had a pulse.

 _“What did I tell you? It’s up to you. I’m enjoying this either way.”_ He tried to make it seem like teasing was the reason he stopped, but in reality his breaths were coming out more ragged than Sebastian’s. On top of that, he shifted his position to press his crotch against the lower part of the velvet covered armchair, to give himself some kind of illusion of rubbing against something. He was painfully hard in his pants, and his plan of torturing Sebastian was slowly turning against him. Good thing the other man had no chance of noticing with his senses being all over the place. But this needed to end soon either way. So he fought fire with fire

 _“Ah.. FUCK”_ screamed Sebastian when he felt his balls being squeezed in Chris’ fist. _“Pleasepleaseplease”_

_“I could end this. I could make you feel good”_

_“I’m in.. love with.. you”_

_“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that”_ He squeezed harder and silently prayed Seb could take it.

 _“I LOVE YOU! Please.. I love you”_ He was ready to pass out when he felt warm wet walls sink back on his length. He released a sigh that had nothing to do with pain. It was all bliss again. Then, the electrifying jolts found their way back immediately when Chris reached the base with his lips. The tip was all the way back in his throat and surprisingly he did not choke. This raised a lot of questions; to be asked later, when his body wasn’t burning from head to toe.

He found himself fighting not to release, waiting for Chris to remove his mouth and use his hands only. He was taking too long, so he forced himself to articulate words

 _“I need to come. Now. Right now”_ He stopped his deep throat but the lips remained on the tip. _“I’m serious.. Chris?”_ He tried to force him back with his hand, but he caught his wrist.

_“Don’t you dare”_

_“You don’t need to. I can manage on my own.”_ Chris smiled against his cock and it was the most erotic and mind blowing sight ever.

 _“You’re too pretty for that.”_ And with that he came, again and again and oh so many ah’s and oh’s, the most freeing and fulfilling orgasm he could have hoped for leaving him limp and drained. Not even in his wildest wet dreams did he come in Chris’ mouth and he swallowed.

 _“Feeling better now?”_ He asked licking his lips one last time.

_“Mhm.. can’t talk”_

_“Of course,”_ He tucked him back in his jeans, as he found him almost an hour ago. _“Of course you can’t.”_ He stood up and hurried to sit on the edge of a table to conceal his bulge a bit. _“Well, I’m going back in my room now. I have some unfinished business,”_ he said involuntarily glancing down for a second. And Sebastian finally saw it. His self-esteem skyrocketed for being able to get Chris so hard by basically sitting in a chair, but he would feel guilty if he just let him leave like that. So he forced words out, voice still hoarse under the influence of the orgasm

_“Don’t leave. Just give me a minute”_

_“Absolutely not. You don’t need to return the favour. Well, at least not for now”_ He winked and flexed him muscles to stand up. _"Interesting game tonight,"_ he said before disappearing out the door, as nonchalant as ever.


	5. Just friends

_“Why do you smell like YSL’s Black Opium?”_ whispers Sebastian while nudging his nose into Chris’ jaw, a kissing attempt stopped midway.

 _“More important, why do you know what it’s called”_ He smiles against his neckline and Chris can feel it.

_“I’ve had girlfriends before”_

_“Then you have your answer.”_

Sebastian turned on his feet and went back to buttoning his shirt. The temperature in the room seemed to drop down a few good degrees.

 _“Hey, don’t go all sulky on me. We both agreed that this would happen and you were OK with it.”_ Sebastian’s fingers froze in place, leaving him with a low-hanging neckline which stuck to abs glistening with sweat. It smells like sex and girls’ perfume.

_“I am OK with it. You think this is the first time I bend over for someone who doesn’t want anything to do with me”_

_“But I want everything to do with you. Just not here and now”_

_“Chris..”_

_“What?”_

_“Sometimes it would be so much easier if you just kept your mouth shut.”_ With forethought, Chris strides across the room and gathers his face in one hand, squeezing hard enough to bring out a yelp.

 _“I like Hailey. She is a good girl and your puppy dog eyes and banged up lips aren’t going to keep me from giving her a chance.”_ He leans in for a quick and uncharacteristically gentle kiss. _“Now be good and get your pants on so we can go pick up my girlfriend.”_

He should feel humiliated. He should leave and never set foot in this apartment again. But the commanding tone gets his bones mellow and all he can focus on is keeping his balance, which he fails at miserably.

 _“Aren’t you a little sore? Maybe you should sit down,”_ says Chris as he steps impossibly closer, causing the other man to shift his weight and collapse on the bed. The pain is immediate and razor-sharp, and he has no other choice but to grit his teeth and take it through whimpers.

_“Shotgun”_

_“Mackie? The hell?”_

_“She and I share a gym apparently”_

_“Hi baby, I missed you”_ Hailey leaned forward to give Chris a peck on the cheek and then settled in the backseat next to Sebastian. If it wasn’t for that son of a bitch, he would’ve had to deal with them all the way back home; and he mentally thanked him for that. Mackie seemed to catch on because he turned around and gave him a grin.

 _“Since you’ve already put on your seatbelt.. Let’s go I guess”_ Chris gripped the gearshift in a way that made his muscles bulge and stretched his already tightened shirt. Sebastian swallowed and glanced over to Hailey, who was too busy fixing her lipstick to notice.

_“Don’t worry mate, not gonna happen again; I’m cancelling my membership”_

_“Wow you’d think working with guys like these two would make you want to exercise more,”_ she joked, playfully nudging Sebastian’s shoulder and Mackie sucked in a sharp breath.

_“Not today, Satan.”_

They drove for 15 minutes and stopped for gas. Anthony offered to go pay with Chris as to thank him for the ride, but Sebastian was sure he just wanted to get away from Hailey for a second, who talked them through her whole makeup routine on the way while applying all sorts of travel-sized products from her purse. They were alone for 5 minutes and she finally shut up. But the awkward silence proved to be way more annoying than her voice, so when she took out a matte white bottle he decided to ask what it was.

 _“It’s a mineral water spray.”_ She put two fingers under Sebastian’s chin and tipped his head upwards so she could spray a bit on his face. It was cold but refreshing. He welcomed the sensation because it cooled down his blushing cheeks.

_“What does it do?”_

_“I don’t know, but it’s expensive.”_ Hailey looked contented with her work. He took this chance to examine her features and try to identify whatever Chris saw in her. Blue eyes, he had them too; full and lush lips as well. Then out of nowhere, waves of guilt started to wash over him and he did his best not to bang his forehead against the left rear window. Why should Chris be off limits just because he wanted him? Why should Hailey be denied the chance at a healthy relationship with a famous movie star, just because of a few late night hookups she couldn’t even begin to fantasize about? It was the same kind of awareness he experienced the minute after they first fucked, about a month ago.

It was Friday after work and they were watching a movie at Chris’. No girlfriends tonight; just the boys of the cast. Even if everybody was already used to them being close, Sebastian didn’t dare make any move until they all left, now that Chris Evans was no more a single man. However, when they were left by themselves he didn’t waste any time to throw his legs over the velvety arm of the couch and use the other man’s thigh as a pillow. Chris was quick to run his fingers through the dark brown strands, a gesture typically reserved for lovers. And although he very much enjoyed that, he couldn’t help but wonder how good it would feel if he randomly pulled it. Just the thought sent shivers down his spine and spread a grin across his face. Chris kissed it. Even if he would never admit it, seeing Sebastian happy with something he did made him feel a weird sense of pride. The quick peck only helped that much, and Sebastian began chewing the inside of his cheek as he always did when he feared his thoughts could somehow be read.

_“You can’t help it, can you?”_

_“That’s how I get hold of myself.”_ He hoped that by disclosing this one secret, owning up to it will finally get Chris to stop bringing up one of his biggest insecurities. And it didn’t do just that, but apparently his thoughts became transparent after all because the fucker was forcing his lips apart with two fingers.

 _“What for? I’m right here.”_ He pressed one into the seam until Sebastian’s teeth were grazing his second knuckle, and his spine straightened against the couch without delay. Chris clicked his tongue. _“So eager so soon.. What am I going to do with you”_ The answer came immediately because a second finger sinked in to caress the wet, hot walls, then the tongue. Lips were pink with all the blood rushing to his face, vision starting to blur with tears.

Fondling eventually became stroking, then next thing he knew Chris was finger-fucking his mouth. When Sebastian finally decided to give in and let a whine escape his throat, he wishes he didn’t because Chris fisted a hand into his hair and pulled, forcing his neck backwards to an angle that made the sound come out high-pitched, almost feminine. _“This is what you like, isn’t it?”_ He couldn’t manage words so he tried to nod, but that got him nowhere with the hand still tugging his hair; so he pressed his eyelids shut and hoped it would be enough of an answer. Tears pathetically ran down to his ears, eyes like and overflowing sink. _“Yes.. Yes it is,”_ Chris answered himself when he realized there’s not much Sebastian could say with now three long fingers pushing in the back of his throat. The he all of a sudden retracted his hand.

 _“Why’d you stop?”_ It was less of a question and more of a whine, at which Chris raised and eyebrow.

 _“I guess it’s hard to appreciate your own limits when you’re feeling so good.”_ Sebastian couldn’t piece it together until he realized he was panting like he’s run a marathon, most likely due to the lack of air. _“I could get back to it, or.. We could move onto something that will actually get you off”_

_“Please.. Yes”_

_“Which one, Sebastian? I need words”_

_“Fuck.. Fuck me please. Now, god..”_ A low chuckle made him open his eyes again, anxiety flooding in at the possibility of Chris walking away and leaving him hanging once again, like many times before. Except that glorious night when he got on his knees, like a wet dream come to life, and made him forget everything that didn’t begin with Chris and end in Evans. A dark, lustful stare erased all these thoughts from his mind.

 _“As much as I’d like to push you against every wall in this room, we’re not gonna do that tonight.”_ Oh. There they were, again. He stood up, removing himself from the man’s lap, like one would move away from a burning hot surface.

 _“What’s the catch? Does this make you feel good about yourself?”_ Chris stood up straight as well, not a fan of people towering over him. _“Is this a way to grow up your ego?”_ He walked over to a wooden door on the other side of the living room and leaned on it, crossing his arms. _“Because I don’t wanna be a part of it anymore”_

_“Seb-“_

_“I can live with you not wanting me. I’ll learn to. But you make it so fucking hard..”_ Sebastian pressed his eyelids shut again and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if would help him gather the strength to leave. The sound of a doorknob twisting and the familiar creak that followed brought his gaze upon a view which left him bewildered, to say the least.

_“You done?” Chris flashed a smirk and motioned his head towards the bedroom._

A wet, hot tongue was licking at the seam of his own mouth, asking for permission as if it wasn’t being destroyed by that same man’s fingers just minutes ago. Sebastian’s jaw dropped and back arched against his torso as if he were on autopilot.

His aim was to straddle, but before their crotches could touch the taller man flipped them over and gathered his wrists in one big hand, so now Sebastian was pinned to the mattress. Squirming got him nowhere, not that he had anywhere better to be, but was glad he did it anyway because it made Chris groan and bury his head in the crook of his neck. The beard tickled but he couldn’t pay attention to it even if he wanted to. Not with all the heat that pooled in his pants, turning his insides out. He moaned faintly and was confident it would go unnoticed, but forgot that Chris’ ear was right above his jaw. He must have taken that reaction to heart, because he finally spread his elbows and let himself slide on top.

Sebastian couldn’t have possibly repressed the loud gasp that left his mouth at the contact. Chris was big. Concerningly big. He always knew he was, from their bodies being pressed together under different circumstances or even the sneaky glances while they changed into costumes; but this was something else.

 _“Oh..”_ he moaned and shivered from head to toe, as much as the weight of the man on top allowed him to.

 _“Still up for it?”_ Chris asked jokingly, but as seconds passed and he didn’t get an answer he started to feel uneasy. _“Seb?”_

 _“Mhm? Yeah. Fuck yeah.”_ Hands that were pining his wrists quickly came to guide his mouth into a loving kiss, and with the renewed confirmation Chris took the freedom to thrust and improve his position so that now there was more room to grind. The motion made him sick and lightheaded since all the blood left his brain and went to his crotch.

Sebastian let out sounds he would never voluntarily make; having Chris so close was dizzying. Their clothes were the only things getting in the way, and they deserved to burn for that.

 _“I’m not gonna-AH.. fucking last long if-if you keep that up”_ This was not the needy bottom in him speaking. This was a fact; his underwear was wet, precum having leaked long ago. The next thing to leave his body besides moans, whines and pleas would be cum without a doubt. And he knew himself; normally, he could go for at least 3 times a night, but so much frustration and tension built up in the last hours, he would come once and that would be it. And he didn’t afford to waste this.

 _“Damn it, Seb. You’re fucking perfect, you know that? When you look at me like there’s no one else in the room,”_ he nibbled on his earlobe then swiped his tongue across the pulse point, _“and bat your eyelashes and suck on those damned pens, and don’t even realise you’re drooling,”_ he bit down and a sound resembling more or less of a squeal cut through the heavy atmosphere.

 _“No no no- **Fuck!** ”_ He fought to keep himself still and buried his face in the cotton sheets. Chris recognised the reactions as if it were his own body, slid a hand beneath the waistbands of both the jeans and boxers and flat out gripped his cock at the base. The tight grasp prevented him from cumming and it was as reassuring as it was agonizing. If he wouldn’t be trapped beneath a reasonable weight, his limbs would mostly likely go into seizure-like convulsions.

 _“I’m sorry, I should have listened earlier,”_ Chris acknowledged, in attempt to soothe his friend a bit.

 _“What’s stopping you now”_ Sebastian’s voice was breathy and uneven, but his mind a bit clearer now. Just the right amount of endorphins and sexual frustration to get him to say that out loud to someone.

 _“Don’t move.”_ He was not planning to either way, but that tone gave the assertion a whole new meaning. He had to obey an order and it was crucial that he followed. This was deeper than just Chris ordering him around, as it was with his hair being pulled and having big things stretch his hole. Thinking that the last one was just about to happen gave him the jitters and made his stomach do a cartwheel.

Chris returned, but the clothes didn’t make it back. He ran a hand through his blond hair and fixed Sebastian with his gaze. He didn’t even try to put on a show, and still got his mouth dry and blood rushing to his lap again. It probably was for the best that he didn’t make a mess of himself before, dry humping like a fucking teenager. It would’ve been more humiliation than he thought was the limit for one night. As he stepped out of the dark, the bottle of lube became visible and Sebastian scrunched his nose.

 _“Don’t think I didn’t catch on with your thing for pain. But I’m not gonna hurt you like that.”_ Sebastian looked at him quizzically through his lashes, too lazy to lift his head off the the bed which dipped with the weight of Chris climbing up again. _“Clothes off ass up, beautiful”_

He did finally move since there was a new order to follow. It was in his submissive nature. But his body felt ten times heavier than the last time he stood up vertically. He discarded his clothes on the floor but didn’t realise he still had his boxers on until he landed face flat on the bed.

 _“Such a prude,”_ mumbled Chris but proceeded to peel them off himself. Then the sound of a cap opening turned Sebastian’s sheepish smile back to a neutral expression. Maybe he really was a prude. His legs were spread apart and Chris moved in between. This was it. He was going to be filled at last. Fingers or dick, it didn’t matter anymore. He humped down the mattress to steady himself and waited. And waited. And more.. waiting?

 _“Feeling good?”_ He could not see the smirk on Chris’ face, but he could absolutely hear it.

_“You dick, I swear if this is just another ga-AH **FFUCK ME** ”_

_“Patience.”_ He settled at the last moment to let Sebastian have his way, just a little, and instead of only one sleek finger he pressed two inside, then added a third one just seconds later.

_“G- **god**.. This is-“_

_“I know, I know,”_ he hummed and lowered himself to kiss the small of his back. It was optimal for Sebastian to catch his breath right now, because Chris’ next activity involved a lot of wrist-flicks and spreading fingers. Whines left his throat, loud and unabashed, there was no more room for contempt. He wasn’t even sure if there was enough room for dick. Anyways, that remains to be seen because Chris purposefully retracted his fingers completely and that could only mean one thing.

_“Bet you’re glad we used the bed.”_

_“What?”_ Sebastian turned and raised his head only to squint his eyes at the other man, make sure he knew that he had no clue what he was talking about.

 _“You know, when I was trying to say I wouldn’t just give it to you like that, for the first time,”_ he explained while laying back on his elbows like earlier, _“against the wall,”_ he took his dick in his hand and stroked a few times to get fully hard while throwing his head back, _“and make you take it like a slut.”_

 _“Yeah. Thanks for that.”_ He tried to sound sarcastic, prove that he didn’t need to be looked after, but deep down the words made him heartsick. Chris positioned the tip at his entrance and Sebastian gripped the sheets tight, which the other man took as a sign of ‘I’m ready’, but in reality he was trying to gather the strength to say

_“Wait!”_

It was too late, and his back arched in discomfort, breath hitched in his throat, lower body tense and stinging. The lube did its job, it slid right in. But Chris froze immediately after. He panicked, but did not pull back out of fear to not hurt him further.

_“What is it? Seb tell me you’re OK”_

And he really wanted to. He wanted to be OK for Chris, and wanted Chris to be OK as well. It would break him to think he forced Sebastian into something he didn’t want. And he had Hailey to think about.

 _“I love you.”_ There. That smirk again

 _“You’re unreal,”_ He captured his mouth in a kiss, possibly the most affectionate they shared. Ever. Yeah, he really could be OK.

Chris finished filling him up and he gasped at the renewed pain. More than that, he searched blindly for his wrist and when he found it, it was brought to be pinned against his back, forcing his shoulder backward. It was going to be sore tomorrow. But it didn’t matter, everything and anything was going to be sore tomorrow either way.

Now Chris was thrusting for real. Not with full strength, still somewhat unsure, but it was enough to make Sebastian scream into the pillow. He was glad for the lube. He was glad for the bed, and he was glad that he got fucked. He’d wanted this for so long, it seemed like a dirty fantasy with zero chance of becoming more than that. He felt a hand at the crown of his head then his hair pulled forcefully.

_“I want to hear you, pretty”_

But all he managed to get out was a sigh. He couldn’t even moan anymore. He just stood there, mouth hanging open and tears flowing in rivers, wetting the white sheets and tickling his cheeks; not that he could feel that. Then, the hand which was restraining his arm moved to his abs and a big palm was being pressed into his stomach. He whined at that. Loudly, and when it ended sobs took its place. A familiar pressure in his balls and flutters all over the area reminded him that he still needed to cum.

Chris on the other hand was close, very close, and was ready to suggest pulling out

_“Seb, I’m not gonna.. last much longer.. **Ah** ”_

_“Let go”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yes, please”_

And he did. He came, hot and heavy and Sebastian reveled in the sensation of being filled up. He loved that. He loved being cracked open and filled with arousal, then pieced back together again. He wanted to clench his thighs so bad but Chris’ hard muscles prevented that. Then he felt his own cup spill over, a satisfying orgasm taking over his body and he relaxed after so much time.

_“I had a great time, hope you know that”_

_“Me too”_

_“But we have to keep it low”_

_“I know”_

_“Just friends then?” A low chuckle tickled his ear through the phone speaker_

_“Just friends”_

_“Alright. Goodnight, Seb”_

_“Night.”_


End file.
